villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bridget (Mighty Med)
'Bridget, '''also known as '''Mr. Terror, '''is the final antagonist of Disney XD's ''Mighty Med. She replaced The Annihilator as the main antagonist of season 2. She is Oliver's mother bent on taking over the world, claiming she wants to make the world safe for her son. After gaining the Arcturion, she became the world's most powerful being. History Bridget was just an ordinary human who was working, but one day discovered files in her office revealing the existence of superheroes. Her boss caught her, and revealed himself to be a supervillain known as Argento. Argento threatened to go after her son if she told anyone, and as a result, Bridget eliminated Argento. She took over his evil empire and assumed the mantle of Mr. Terror. As Mr. Terror, none of her subordinates knew what she looked like, as she always wore a mask to conceal her face. Bridget eventually discovered in Argento's files that he was hunting a mysterious alien artifact known as the Arcturion, which would make her the most powerful being in the universe. Knowing how dangerous the artifact was, she decided to seek out Caduceo, who was none other than Horace Diaz, to marry her. Thanks to an online profile Oliver made, she found Horace, whom she invited on a lunch date with her son and Alan. Unbeknownst to her, Horace was her son's boss, and they worked at Mighty Med. As Mr. Terror, she sent many underlings and villains to scour the town for the Arcturion. One of them, an android, infiltrated Logan High but was defeated by Kaz and Oliver. Later on, a comic book describing the Arcturion was published containing the name Quimby Fletcher. This got Mr. Terror's attention, and put a hit on Quimby Fletcher, who happened to be her son, Oliver. Mr. Terror dispatched Mort and another lackey to find Quimby Fletcher, but as they captured Kaz (who said he was Quimby Fletcher), they were beaten by Tecton. As they reported to Mr. Terror, she vaporized Mort's partner and threatened to do the same to him if he fails again. While Bridget was busy with preparing for her wedding, she constantly kept Oliver on her watch, but as that was happening, her minion Mort and a new partner went to stop Kaz and Skylar from finding the android's flashdrive containing information critical to her plan. As they failed again, Mr. Terror was about to punish him, but after his phone rang, Mort was given one more chance to bring Quimby Fletcher and was told to not come back empty-handed. Bridget briefly unmasked herself and told Oliver to wear a helmet while going out for pizza. As it was close to the wedding, Bridget was about to pull the trigger on her final plan. Oliver eventually found out his mother was Mr. Terror all along. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar thoroughly searched for the Arcturion, which was wrapped in one of the presents. During the wedding, Oliver could not bear the lies anymore, and revealed to his mother that he was Quimby Fletcher, and his mom told him the entire story. As Kaz and Skylar came in, a fight over the Arcturion ensued, as Bridget fought the other villains and superheroes trying to stop the villains. Just as she was about to get arrested, Mort came in absconded the Arcturion, leading her to take it and revealed to her employee that she was Mr. Terror. As Bridget grabbed the Arcturion, Oliver pleaded her to stop for her own good, but she refused, activated causing the power to surge through her. Kaz and Oliver ran to grab her, but to no avail. As the power surged through her, the power overwhelmed her and was slowly killing her. Kaz and Skylar left to bring Hapax the Elder to drain the Arcturion. As Kaz and Skylar came back with Hapax, they were too late—Horace resurrected Bridget, who revealed that was exactly why she planned to marry Horace—to trick him into using his last Caduceo power to save her, so that the power would remain intact. Bridget later flew into the sky, unleashing havoc upon the city. Opitmo attempted to stop her, but was flung to a building. Hapax attempted to drain her power, but was smashed into a car. Bridget flew into the skyline to begin her conquest. Kaz and Oliver realized that they would fight her, but another day. It was later revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force that Kaz, Oliver and Skylar pursued Bridget and found a way to capture her. Personality Bridget is completely ruthless, willing to do just about anything to benefit herself. She had no regards with enslaving others, and even outright murder, if it benefited him. She would disintegrate anyone who didn't cater properly to her demands. All she cared about was profit for herself. She had a strained and at times abusive mother son relationship, and Bridget had no pride for Oliver's achievements, and constantly belittled his choices and interests. She was constantly overbearing towards her son, feeling the world is just unsafe for him to live in. Although she was a truly evil woman, Bridget insisted she cared for Oliver. As she stated herself, Bridget never really wanted Oliver, but just wanted to get back at those who threatened his safety, and only fought others for getting in her way. Her overbearing behavior stemmed from her history with her boss, Argento, as he threatened Oliver's safety. Unfortunately, constantly thinking about revenge and keeping the world safe had turned her into a madwoman, which also resulted in her attempting to take over the world, so no one can threaten her family again. Trivia * Bridget is similar to Douglas Davenport from Lab Rats. They are both villainous parents to the main character(s). Just like the Lab Rats, Oliver didn't know his parent was a villain, though Adam, Bree, and Chase did not know Douglas was their father until they found out. Both Douglas and Bridget had understandable reasons for becoming villains, but never saw themselves as evil; Douglas became evil because he was picked on and overshadowed by his older brother, while Bridget became evil due to a villain threatening her son. As a result, their actions bordered on extremism, obsessed with retribution against the hardship they were put through. ** Despite this, Bridget and Douglas are opposites in many ways; Both didn't intend to hurt their children, but Bridget still initially cared for her son, whereas Douglas wanted to enslave his kids and saw them as nothing more than weapons to get back at Donald. When Douglas was reminded the importance of family over power, he was willing to redeem himself for his own good. Bridget on the other hand, showed no signs of doing so, as it was her care for her son that ultimately turned her past redemption. Bridget cared for absolute power more, whereas Douglas only wanted to get revenge against his brother for emotionally screwing him over, and never deviated from that. Bridgit like Mr. Terror Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Charismatic Category:Crime Lord Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists